


A destined meeting

by BunsofSin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsofSin/pseuds/BunsofSin
Summary: Set in modern time the Immortal keeper Kassandra runs into someone familiar that she wasn't expecting and isnt going to let her slip away.





	A destined meeting

**Author's Note:**

> More of kassandra and her Dick. 
> 
> Ive been wanting to write something set in the modern age with kassandra.   
> English and writing are not my strong points so please be kind and i hope you enjoy.

A leather clad woman sped down the streets of the maze like city with buildings stretching high into the sky around her. She always enjoyed motorcycles, it reminded her of the old times, of the days when she would travel the lands of greece on horse. Kassandra was feeling awfully nostalgic today, something must be up she thought. Shaking the thought from her mind of times long since gone kassandra focused on the road ahead, weaving through cars along the highway. 

 

Even after all this times some things never changed, battles were always there to be fought, someone was always looking to kill her. once again abstergo tried and fail and now the spartan had to shift locations again. Fortunately kassandra had a few places set up and was in need of a strong drink. These days the keeper had just grown weary of it all. 

 

Pulling up to the towering building, the penthouse sitting on the higher floors was a main home for the spartan, one that abstergo haven't found yet. Turning off the engine and removing her helmet kassandra paused mid motion as something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Feeling drawn in that direction kassandra turned to see a woman walking by. Something familiar started to pull at her mind, a memory of someone. Someone familiar from the depths of her past. And it was a very intimate memory at that. 

 

_ What was her name...Ah yes, kyra...the wild rebel beauty from mykonos.  _

 

Kassandra replayed the time they had spent together, a fond one she always looked back on even after all this time. Now the more kassandra stared at this mysterious woman the more she became a striking resemblance, incredibly accurate actually. Like kyra had been plucked out and reborn in this era. It might be a foolish thought but strangers things have happened involving kassandra’s immortal life. 

 

Their eyes met only for a brief moment, no words spoken. The woman nodded to kassandra with a familiar smirk when noticing the keeper was staring and continued on her way. As she passed by the kassandra caught a generous view of her backside in those form fitting leggings

 

.  _ Malaka...everything about her screamed kyra. _

 

_ “ _ Don't be stupid kassandra, not everyone is an immortal like you. And the chances of recreation is...” She sighed heavily, sitting their for a moment deep in her thoughts as a valet approached. “But still…” looking back in the direction the woman left she was no longer in sight. Cursing to herself kassandra felt compelled to follow and would regret letting the moment slip by..

 

“Perhaps the gods are smiling upon me today...your presence feels more prevalent today.” Kassandra spoke to no one as she cast her gaze to the sky. Without another thought the spartan dismounted her motorcycle and took off in that direction, Tossing her helmet and keys to the valmet as she went, the girl caught them with a look of confusion.

 

Following her instincts kassandra moved pass the crowds of people, eyes sharp for any sight of the woman. Kassandra only came to a stop when coming to a crossroad. “Shit…” 

 

Scanning her surroundings none stood out but her keen hearing caught something down one of the narrow paths between two buildings to her left. More sounds followed and Hearing a female voice among men’s the spartan followed the source of it only to see a man stubble back to the ground.

 

“Fucking bitch! Get her shit!”

 

Another man wrestled with the wild beauty, attempting to steal her bag but she wasn't having it. Twisting her body the woman threw an elbow, catching him in the ribs and breaking his hold. It was enough for her to then grab his arm and throw the mugger over her shoulder, sending him landing with a thud.

 

As the other got to his feet a strong hand found his shoulder in a hard grip. He looked surprised to see kassandra towering over him, it would be the last thing he sees or remembers when Kassandra deliverers a devastating spartan kick to the mugger that sent him flying back and crashing into a pile of dumpster. He wasn't moving and if he died kassandra would not care. 

 

Startled by the spartans display of inhuman power the other mugger went to pull a knife but Kyra took the initiative and expertly disarmed the assailant who quickly turned tail while he still could and left his unconscious companion behind.

 

“Get the hell out of here you bastard!” the woman yelled. Checking her belongings she continued a series of curses. “Fucking scumbags ripped my bag!”

 

“Malaka, some people never learn.” 

The wild beauty looked up at kassandra with a curious stare at her use of language and stood, using the other strap of her bag to sling over her shoulder “Your Greek? I mean...thank you for your help! you came by just in time. That was one hell of a kick you landed on him too.” She laughed in a familiar way that sent a tingle down kassandra’s spine.

 

“I guess you can say i know how to handle myself in a fight, and to answer your first question, yes i am Greek. It is my home land but its been awhile since i’ve gone back there. I take it you are as well? Your accent is faint but i can hear it”

 

“Yea i am, but same as you its been a while since i’ve been home. Again thank you for your help, things could have gotten messy there.” She motioned to the knife laying on the ground.

 

Looking around the one mugger left behind was still unconscious “I'm sure you could have handled it ever without my help. My name is Kassandra by the way.” The keeper extended a hand. 

 

Have the gods bestowed upon her another meeting with this woman, it couldn't be a coincidence could it.

 

“Kassandra...this might sound strange but it feels as though we’ve met before.” she took the woman's strong hand in a shake. 

 

“Perhaps in another time we knew each other.” kassandra smirked wolfishly.

 

“perhaps so, i don't think i could forget a face like yours. I'm Kyra.”

 

Kassandra just stared when she spoke those words and said nothing, hand still holding hers in a firm grip.  _ Her name is Kyra...this is no coincidence. Malaka what games are you playing with me this time.  _ When kyra gave her an odd look kassandra finally found her words. 

 

“Beautiful name, very fitting for a beautiful woman like yourself.” kassandra wore her lady killer smile, which had the desired effect as kyra returned the smile. She released her hand, letting her touch linger.

 

“Your a charmer aren't you, not that i'm complaining. Your quite the handsome looking woman yourself kassandra.” kassandra caught her eyes looking her over and welcomed it.

 

Maybe i thank you with a drink sometime, as a thank you for coming to my rescue. Even though i could have handled it as you say.” kassandra just blinked at her a few times and nodded

 

“I would like that, or better yet i was just about to do just that if you want to join me?”

 

“I wont say no to that, after this i could use a strong drink. Lead on my savior” Kyra winked at her.

 

\---

The keeper invited kyra up to her penthouse which was luxurious in design with accents to her heritage. compared to kassandra’s other places this one felt more lived it, which she had invested time into. 

 

“Wow i didn't know you were this wealthy, i struck the jackpot” the wild beauty joked as she set her bag to the side and took in kassandra’s penthouse

Following the path down the long open hallway she noticed many old artifacts lined the hall, most notably of greek descent. 

 

“Are you one of those collectors of historic objects or something?” Kyra stopped beside a set of ancient crimson greek armor behind the display glass, it was in pristine condition too aside from it being battle worn. It had been well looked after. Beside them in another glass display cabinet were a variety of different weapons, short swords, daggers, bows and spears. Tilting her head there was an empty slot where one was missing.

 

Kassandra came to stand beside her “You could say that.” 

 

Folding arms behind her back kassandra stared at the old spartan armor she once wore. 

“Believe it or not I'm a descendant of the ancient spartans, the line of leonidas. Over the years i got into the business of collecting all things tied to my bloodline.” kassandra lied. A lie she told many times in her long life. “As you can see i guess it became a bit of an obsession.” In truth kassandra couldn't let go of her past and it clunge to her in return. It brought back fond and painful memories, always bittersweet for the keeper. 

 

“Spartan descent huh, that explains a lot.” kyra winked at her, eyes roaming over her from head to toe again. “I mean look at you! you are an impressive woman kassandra.”

 

A smirk appeared as she held her head high at such praise. “So i've been told.”

 

“Oh i bet you have more than often, Now how about that drink. You can tell me more about yourself, i have a feeling you have many stories to tell.” Her hand lingered on kassandra’s shoulder, moving down the length of her muscled arm.

 

“Of course, right this way.”

 

It has been a long time since kassandra felt this at peace and enjoyed herself. It felt like she was talking to an old friend again, like she was talking to kyra. Her personality was similar and still held that fiery attitude. 

 

==========Later into the night

 

Kyra laughed, drinking the last of her wine “You can't be serious? I'm starting to wonder if your making all this up now Kassandra.” The spartan tilted the wine bottle, topping kyra’s empty glass. 

 

“Oh i kid you not, you won't believe what people will do to get their hands on these things. The sword Demokles was a particular hard to obtain. The other looters i was up against were not letting me take it without a fight, it got bloody.” She pointed to the sword she spoke of, her brother alexious sword. 

 

“You mean they tried to kill you for it?” kyra gave her a look of uncertainty if she believed it still.

 

Kassandra rolled up the sleeve of her crimson dress shirt to show a scar of what looked like two bullet wound on her forearm. “Tsk you think me a liar huh? I'm hurt. Look here then, they tried to rain down fire on me but unfortunately for them i still got away with my life and the sword.” kassandra of course fabricated the story a little, she never ran. In truth her dealings usually involved abstergo hired thugs and always ended up in bloodshed.

 

Kyra traced the scars on her arm, noticing more but they looked like slashes instead. “Is it all really that important? Enough to risk your life to get all of this?” She questioned, to her of course life wasn't worth the risk. How could she know kassandra’s motives or what she was.

 

“It is...very important to me to retain what's left of my bloodline. There are those out there who would seek to erase it from history otherwise.” Kassandra didn't say anymore, realizing she was already saying too much. To divert any further questions kassandra stood and went to fetch another bottle.

 

“So mysterious you are kassandra, never in my life did i expect to be sitting in a place like this hearing all these wild stories of your adventures. I'm a little jealous.” Kyra watched kassandra as she walked to the kitchen area and could tell beneath those closed was a well muscled woman. She bit her lower lip as her thoughts drifted on.

 

“See something you like?” Kyra blinked, eyes meeting kassandra who was smiling at her smugly.

 

Kyra was never one to shy away from what she liked. Swirling the wine in her glass the wild beauty smiled. “Looks like i'm found out. You can't blame a lady though, your impressive in every sense of the word kassandra.”

 

The spartan just chuckled, setting the bottle down on the coffee table she sat closer to kyra this time, leaning an arm on the leathered sofa. “So you’ve told me. And i could say the same about you kyra.” There was that wolfish smirk that stirred a fire in kyra’s belly.

 

“I don't know what it is about you kassandra, i know we just met but i feel like i know you.” she leaned in closer to kassandra and was pleased when she didn't move away. “I dont if its the wine or just you that's having that effect on me.”

 

Kassandra let her come closer, letting her eyes linger on kyra’s plump kissable lips. “Your not wrong. I feel as though i can talk to you about anything, as though we’ve done it many times.” the keeper leaned in closer this time until they were inches apart. “I feel as though i could do many things with you kyra.”

 

“Why don't we find out then?” Kyra leaned in to kiss kassandra before she could answer. Their lips meet in a fiery kiss, desperate for one another, like two lovers reunited. Kyra moans against her mouth when kassandra tongue delves in, both of them licking into each others mouth. Its kassandra's turn to groan when she bites at her lower lip, which kyra decides she wants to hear much more of. Once their in need of breath from the bruising kiss they part, only a few inches though, both breathing hard with stares of darkening lust in their eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Things should get heated in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it so far even if there wasnt any smut yet.


End file.
